


tis fate (that you're screwed)

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [27]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Dick Grayson/Everyone - Freeform, Extreme Weather, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Other, Public Sex, Pure Crack, Rape via deception, Whumptober 2020, beastiality, divine intervention, do not take this seriously, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: The problem is, see, Dick has never been able to say no to Damian. All Damian has to look at him and pout, and Dick just melts.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Batfamily Members, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Goliath, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	tis fate (that you're screwed)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27:  
> Kinktober: Public sex  
> Noncontober: Rape via deception  
> Whumptober: extreme weather

The problem is, see, Dick has never been able to say no to Damian. All Damian has to look at him and pout, and Dick just _melts._

And it's not like Dick doesn't have a bad habit of sleeping around - he'd probably have an easier time of naming which of his friends he hadn't slept with rather than naming all the ones he _had._ And it's not like Dick hasn't slept with his other brothers either, heck, he's even slept with Bruce. Still does, on occasion, actually, even if Bruce's cock could no longer _quite_ stretch him out the way it had when he was Robin.

And really, Damian is _asking._ That's much better than waking up to Tim bouncing on his cock like pro and only offering a awkward grin and a mumbled excuse that the tranquilizer was supposed to last longer, or Jason waking him up awkwardly trying to shove his cock inside Dick dry and then crying when it got stuck, or Babs dragging him off and demanding he fuck the mentrsual aches and pains out of her _now,_ or even the Titans ripping apart his uniform in their enthusiasm for an orgy.

Damian is polite, formal, serious, and looking so intensely at Dick with that adorably scrunched up concentrated face of his that Dick just can't say no, agreeing immediately without even asking the specifics of what Damian wanted.

...which is why Dick ends up tied face down, spread eagle on the bed, surrounded by all his brothers.

"Why?" he laments in despair.

"Research," says Tim, adjusting a camera.

"To jack off," Jason says blithely, cock already out.

"To satisfy you," Damian says, still serious and earnest.

"Here to make sure you don't burn down the house," says Bruce, dryly. But of course, he's also hard.

"Okay… but why is he here?" Dick asks, nodding at Goliath.

Damian straightens. "Grayson," he says seriously. "It has come to my attention that you are a... size queen." 

Dick begins to get a very bad feeling in his chest. He laughs nervously. "Not… that much? Not really?"

"Oh he is," pipes up Tim. "Totally," snickers Jason. "Absolutely," confirms Bruce.

Dick looks to them in complete betrayal.

"I understand this may be embarrassing to admit," Damian says earnestly. "It's alright, I'm not shocked and appalled and hurt grievously in the slightest that you would try to keep this from me while everyone else knows it, my favorite brother."

Dick wilts, feeling guilt eat him up inside.

"But I have a solution to your problem," Damian continues, and with a gesture, Goliath jumps up on the bed.

Alarm bells begin to ring in Dick's head. Uh-oh. "I'm, guys?" he says nervously, tugging at the restraints, but Damian had some help from Bruce it seems. He couldn't get out. 

"Goliant has a magnificently sized cock," Damian says with a beam, gesturing, and Goliath proudly shows it off and Dick blanches.

Yes okay, he likes a little size, but in the _human_ range, okay? Like Slade's cock. He misses Slade. Slade never tried to shove a two foot long, ribbed, nubbed, bulbous monstrosity inside him. Futilely, he prays for Slade to come kidnap him, though knowing the man, Slade would just join to watch.

"And we want to see it shoved into your ass, in case it wasn't clear," Tim explains zooming in the camera.

Dick stares. "No," he says, but at that moment a loud thunderclap drowns out his voice and furious rain begins to pour down.

"What?" Damian asks, clearly not having heard him. 

"He said yes," Jason says quickly, and surprise surprise, Tim and Bruce agree.

Dick glares, opens his mouth to speak, and yet another thunderclap and lightning cut him off.

Okay, he tried again. And again. And _again._ Every single time the weather cuts him off. Dick glowers and wonders which weather controlling asshole is spying on him and getting off to this. He's not particularly fond of this supposed divine intervention.

But though he tries repeatedly, through squirming and talking, to make himself heard and make it stop, no one hears him.

Alas, it is Dick's fate to get fucked.

He'll just have to get used to giant cock eventually, just like he got used to every other one inside him. 

"So," Tim says leaning over to Jason and murmuring, "Goliath is fucking Damian next, right?" 

"Why the fuck not," Jason agrees.

Bruce clears his throat. "That would kill him," he says sternly. 

Tim pouts. "Fiiiine."

After a beat, Bruce says, "But you can have Titus fuck him instead."

Tim and Jason light up like Christmas trees.

**Author's Note:**

> ha...ha... i did it... i wrote crack in whumptober... in noncontober... and there is more crack to come... hehehe... MWAHAHAHA!  
> (one day, I will write a more serious version of this fic. ONE DAY)


End file.
